Multiple devices have been proposed and implemented to detect radiation. These devices are commonly referred to as radiation detectors. One type of radiation detector, known as a scintillation detector, uses a scintillator to convert impinging radiation into one or more photons of light. These photons are then detected by a photon detector.
In the oilfield industry, radiation detectors are used in a variety of capacities, including but not limited to safety monitoring, flow metering, and well logging. Well logging may be performed using such means of conveyance as, for example, logging while drilling (LWD) or wireline. Gamma ray detectors are used in the oilfield for example for natural gamma ray measurements, for density measurements, and for neutron-induced gamma ray measurements such as capture spectroscopy and inelastic spectroscopy. Neutron detectors are commonly used to measure fast neutrons (such as flux monitors) or scattered neutrons. The latter are typically used to derive formation properties such as neutron porosity or hydrogen index.